A little Princess
by mafllp95
Summary: This is a story based on the movie "A little Princess" There is a switcheroo in this story. Gemma was pregnant with Kartik's child, While giving birth she died leaving little Mina to be raised by her father in India as was her mother's dying wish. Kartik makes a modest living with the help of Tom. However, the upcoming war leaves Kartik no choice but to go.


_**Prologue: This is a story based on the movie "A little Princess" There is a switcheroo in this story. Gemma was pregnant with Kartik's child, While giving birth she died leaving little Mina to be raised by her father in India as was her mother's dying wish. Kartik makes a modest living with the help of Tom. However, the upcoming war leaves Kartik no choice but to go. He sends now 13 year old Mina to Spence academy for young ladies. **_

Mina stands by the railing of the boat looking on to the setting sun. The oranges and purples dance amongst each other. A sad smile dances upon her lips she is sad upon leaving her home but excited to go to the same school her mother once attended.

Her father told her stories every night of her mother. How she was brave and spread her magic across the the realms. The realms, oh how she has longed to see them. The garden where she may prance upon the beautiful land and sail through the river amongst the mischievous water nymphs. Kartik warned Mina not to try and enter the realms yet. She was too young, and it was a dangerous place. She promised but sometimes in her dreams Mina swears she can get glimpse of them.

Strong brown arms encircled Mina's small pale ones. Kartik Places an amulet around his daughter's neck. It is of a crescent moon and the all seeing eye. Mina recognizes it immediately.

"Oh, this was mama's." she says cradling in in her palm her emerald eyes shining brightly.

"Yes, now it is yours. You look just as beautiful as your mother." Kartik says a sideways smile coming across his full lips.

"Papa?" Mina asks.

"hmm"

"When did you know you were in love with mama" she asks turning to him. Her eyes shining with wonder. Kartik leans against the railing the boat. His think black brows furrowing. He chuckles

"Knew I was in love with Gemma the moment I saw her coming downhill on a bicycle in the most ridiculous attire I have ever seen. It was the way she was laughing, she look so free. Then she crashed into me and fell to the floor in a clumsy mess." he laughed and his face glowed. Mina wishes she could have met her mother. There gaze drifted to a couple that has begun to waltz and were laughing merrily.

"Miss Mina Misha will you do me the honor of having this dance" Kartik says in a dramatic bow which entices a a giggle from Mina. She curtsies and accepts his hand and they spin off in a carefree dance. Mina tosses her hair back and her ebony curls bounce wildly. There laughs bring the attention of an Indian man with a turban of gold silk, a snow white parrot perches on his shoulder. He smiles and fades into the darkness.

The next morning was greeted by the loud blaring horns and the sounds of buggies and horse carnages. The sky was a sea of grey. Mina peaks out her head from the carriage. The grand Victorian school comes into view. The carriage stops and Kartik helps Mina down. The last time he was here, he was disguised as a gypsy now he walks with a sense of regal elegance. He does not think himself better than those gypsies who gave him shelter, he in facts teaches Mina like he taught his Gemma that though one may be poor of wealth, that the wealth of one's self is the most valuable asset to have. They are greeted at the door by a plump maid with an eastern English accent.

"Oh well if it isn't Missus Gemma's daughter, Lovely to 'ee you 'ere dearie" She leads Mina and Kartik into the great hall. There are columns with the strangest creatures etched into them. Paintings grace the walls of every scenery imaginable. It was so entrancing. Kartik had to bid his daughter farewell.

"Goodbye Papa" Mina says her eyes watering slightly she hugs her father tightly. Kartik kisses the top of Mina's head.

"Good luck, my little princess. If every you need anything, you just look within yourself. There is always a bit of magic. Remember to write every day." He says with a wink and then turns to go. He is in his uniform ready for the war to come.

"Missus Reynolds askin to see you miss." Bridged says. Mrs. Nightwing had passed two years prior and the headmistress position was quickly taken over by Miss Olivia Reynolds. Mina is lead to the Headmistress' office where she meets a small wisp of a woman with blond hair pilled at the top of her head. Her eyes are a penetrating dark brown.

"Do sit down Miss Misha." She asks her voice is syrupy and warm, but there is something in those eyes that leaves Mina ill at ease. She sits obediently and arches her back like a lady.

"England has treated you well, I am sure." Miss Reynolds asks her hands folded neatly atop her desk.

"Yes, it is a lovely country." Mina answers. A vague response that causes the headmistress to frown.

"Well, this is a school of fine educate and we form young ladies, like yourself, into proud members of society. The years have been prosperous although we lost a few girls due to our scandalous acts of teaching woman to be more than mere china dolls. However, we have had many girls comeback to visit to thank us and talk about their lives in a sense above being wives and mothers." Miss Reynolds explains. Kartik had explained to Mina that Gemma made Miss Nightwing promise to change the school into something more than a breeding stock for prized mares.

Knowing her mother was the cause of this made Mina smile. She was ushered out of the room by Bridged who led her to her room on the third floor on the east wing. She had the luxury of gaining a room to herself thanks to Kartik's generous donations. In her room was a plush bed and wallpaper that looked like peacock feathers. Upon the bed was a doll and a note.

_Dear Princess, _

_I hope your new room is to your liking. New adventures lie ahead for the both of us. So your adventure is not a lonely one I brought you a friend. Her name is Sarah. She will guide and protect you in ways that you cannot hear but will understand. I love you very much and hope you are truly happy here. _

_With love,_

_Papa_

Mina hugged the beautiful silk doll close to her heart. She missed her father already. On Sunday she will write to him telling him how proud she is of him.

Later that night the girls were called to dinner. Mina quickly changed into her uniform and bounded down the stairs. She was bounding the corner when she heard voices speaking of her. It was the girsl of her age group.

"I heard that her mother was the worst student that Spence academy ever had and that she was madder than a hatter" A girl commented. Anger flooded inside Mina she could feel the blush brandishing her cheeks. How dare they speak of her mother that way as if they had ever known her. She forced a couple of deep breathes and then walked into the dining room all smiles.

"Oh Mina do sit here next to me" The same voice calls. It belongs to a ginger girl with bright blue eyes and a pinched face. As mina sits the other girls gather round. They see Mina as this exsotic creature from a different land.

"Oh Mina, is it true that you are from India? Did you ever ride the elephants there?" A petite girl with strawberry blond curls asks, her name is Alice.

"Yes I am from India and I did ride an elephant once. It was stuck in a hunter's trap and my father cut it lose. We recognized it was a young female that had wandered away from her hear. We rode her through the tick marsh and then there was the hear just a little yonder. As we dismounted the elephant trumpeted a thank you to us." Mina explained with a laugh. At this point the entire table of girls was listening intently. They all wanted to know more except Alexandria, the ginger girl.

Her friends had abandoned her to listen to the new fascinating girl at Spence. She wouldn't have it, she knew something that would cut down her popularity at once.

"Is it true that your father is an Indian?" Alexandria asking knowingly all the girls gasp at such a question and begin to whisper. Mina seems confused at the girls reaction to a seemingly innocent question.

"Yes"

More gasps come about the table. Mina looks about her new friends that are avoiding her and absently picking at their food.

"Yes my father is Indian and what of it?" Mina asks her voice full of venom. Alice picks her head up first.

"It's just not proper. The English stick to the English and that's how it is." Alice explains.

"Well things are changing drastically in the world and England should do well to follow." Mina says brashly. All eyes widen at the statement.

"That is a very bold and cruel statement Miss Misha, I will thank you not to make another." Miss Reynolds says. A hush comes upon the table and only the sounds of table wear meeting food is heard. Upon going up the stairs to bed, Mina is stopped by Alice and two other girls.

"You are not like the rest of the girls here. You are brave enough to stand up to Alexandria and have the most wondrous stories. Do you know more." Alice says brightly her two companions nod excitedly.

Mina smiles "I do if you want to hear more you can come to my room just before midnight and I'll tell you" She explains happy to have encountered some decent girls at the school.

After midnight the girls quiet giggles can still be hear by Bridged. She shakes her head but lets the girls continue their fun.

_Dear Papa, _

_I miss you dearly though I am happy to present that I am making friends .I wish you the best and I hope you know how proud I am of you. Be safe Papa I love you._

_Yours, _

_Mina _

Kartik clutched the letter in his hand tightly. Bombs fell all around kicking up dust. Fallen soliders littered the campground. Kartik could scarcely breath, his friend Robert was on his shoulders and he trudges forward, though he to falls joining the many bodies on the floor.

It is Mina's 14th birthday, the girls share cake, and open presents in the great hall with music flooding the halls. The girls chase each other. Playing blind man bluff. All of a sudden there is the loud bang of the door.

"All of you girls head to your rooms now. Except for you Miss Misha." Mina is lead to the headmistress' office. There she find out that her father has been killed in battle. Mina feels as though she can't breath.

" . no" She keeps saying to herself.

"It is true and the British embassy has taken hold of all of his money leaving you penniless. You must live here as a servant to pay off your debts. I hope you know how generous I am being."

Mina has been stripped of all her positions aside from her doll and the letters her father had sent. Her new room was the attic with a colored servant girl, named Abby.

Mina lies on the floor completely numb. She holds fast to her Sarah and lets the tears flow onto a floor a puddle of her misery. Every day she scrubs the floors of Spence and sells carries deliveries to and from town. A man today grieves for his son is missing in action. A small boy with a kind face gives her a shilling. She thanks him tears in her eyes. With it she buys a fresh honeybun as she begins to devor it a mother with a newborn begs for someone to buy a flower. Mina walks over and gives the honey bun to the woman though her stomach hates her for it. As she turns to leave the mother stops her giving her a flower their grime covered hands touch.

"For the princess" She says. Tears stream down Mina's face and she runs back to Spence the grieving man now enters his dwelling Mina places the flower on the windowsill and bows. And Indian sign of respect. It does not go unnoticed the Indian with the parrot as a white as snow watches her intently as she disappears, a beauty in rags.

At night Mina and Abby hold each other to protect from the cold.

"Mina?" Abby asks.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about India."

"It's warm and the skies are always changing. From the harsh blue of the day to the beautiful golden orange of the evening. Tigers roam the forest. The market place is busy with vendors selling everything from pigs, to fine jewel's." Mina carries on even after she knows Abbey is fast asleep to remind herself of the beauty that was her home.

In the morning the balcony door, soar open inviting the snow to enter and swirls like little fairies Mina rises. As she touches the snow, it turns into angelic little forms that swirl about her tattered robes. She dances amongst the angels. As she turns, she realizes she is being watched by the Indian man. He bows before her as if she were a princess. Mina smile is bright as she bows before the kind stranger.

….

A man is rushed to the infirmary, he is unknown so no one came to claim him. The grieving man came at once but was saddened to find that it was not his son. The Indian man informed his dear friend that this solider needed to be cared for and once his amnesia faded he may tell the grieving man of his son. Therefore, they agree to take the solider home to care for him in their home next to Spence academy.

….

Late at night Alice and her friends walk quietly along to Mina and Abbey's room in the attic for they had a surprise. They had stolen back Mina's necklace and had given back to her.

Mina had been telling them of the story of how her mother fought off a tiger. When Miss Reynolds burst into the room. Her smile was sinister.

"You three out NOW! And as for you two Mina and Abby, you both will be locked in your rooms without meals for the following two days. The next time I catch the other girls in here I will throw both of you out in the street"

She slams the door and locks in tight. Abbey had begun to sob.

"Oh Mina, I can't get kicked out I have nowhere to go." Abbey sniffs.

"You will have me. We'll protect each other and get by if anything happens." Mina explains combing her hands through Abbey's course curls.

"What about food? We'll surely starve" Abbey protests. This makes Mina think.

"My father always told me we all had magic inside us. So If we concentrate maybe we can bring food to us ourselves." Mina explains excitedly. The girls Sit on the floor an concentrate. Nothing happens. It was a nice thought. They fall asleep and awake to a grand room with flowers and fine clothing and a feast fit for a king.

"We did it" Abbey exclaims excitedly twirling in her new sunflower gown. The girls eat vigorously.

At nightfall Miss Reynolds' screams can be heard from rooms away.

"Give it to me now." She orders while bursting through the doors. She yanks the amulet from Mina's neck forcefully. Then she takes in the room with its fine jewels, clothing, and tapestry.

"What's all this, where did it all come from?" She asks in shock.

"I-I" Mina starts but Reynolds does not let her finish.

"You stole it didn't you? You are nothing but a little thief" She accuses

"No it just appeared I swear" Mina begs.

"Pack your things the police will be here very shortly" And with that the door is locked blocking Mina's means of escape. Screams and cries for she is innocent. Abbey tries to console her friend.

"I am sure they'll believe you" She tries.

"No Abby, they won't I have to get out" Mina sobs. There is a light from the building across the street it beacons her. There is a loose board on the floor.

"Abby help me with this board" Mina asks and with that they have made a narrow bridge. Mina look to the ground they are about 30ft above the ground. She turns to Abby.

"I will come back for you I promise" They embrace and Mina begins her trapeze act. At that moment the police arrive there heave footsteps can be heard bounding up the stairs. She is three steps across when she hears

"what is she doing? Get back in here this instant" Miss Reynolds makes a grab for her nearly making her fall to her death. She step quicker but slips. There are screams all around as Mina falls. But for a moment, Mina catches on to the bottom of the windowsill. He hands are slipping but her determination doesn't fail she crawls through the window and makes her way to the parlor. By the grace of got the lights shut off. Making her invisible in the night. Miss Reynolds is in the home now with the police.

She sneaks into a room but the unknown solider hears her and asks who go there. Thinking she is caught she cries quietly in a corner.

"I won't hurt you little one, please tell me your name." Pleads the solider

"Mina"

"Mina, that is a very pretty name" He says softly. The lights shut back on, those dark eyes, long lashes, and warm brown skin.

"Papa?" Mina asks her heart fluttering. Kartik is confused he doesn't think he knows her.

"I am sorry?"

"Papa" Mina embraces him tightly, Kartik I worried he tries to pull her away.

"Papa, please it's me remember Mina, Gemma, we lived in India. Please you have to remember me." Mina's pleas are desperate Miss Reynolds enters the room with the Police.

"Do you know this man?" the grieving man asks.

"Papa, tell them it's me mina your daughter. Please please" Mina cries

"This girl has no father take her away" Miss Reynolds instructs lies and instructs the police. They drag Mina away screaming and reaching out to Kartik. Kartik looks from left to right trying to make sense of it all. Then he looks into those green eyes. A woman with red-gold curls and freckles comes to mind. That woman has those same eyes. He loved that woman. _Gemma._ His mind whispers then fast forward to a baby girl in his arms. She grows, he sends her off to London he goes off to the world. His little Princess. _Mina._

Kartik now remembers her burst into the street and screams above the rain.

"Mina!"

Everyone is still. He rushes forward Mina gets free. They embrace each other in the freezing rain. They are both sobbing.

"I love you I am so sorry" Kartik says. He had is little princess once more.


End file.
